Compass Needle
by babinspiritic2
Summary: A love story between fairytail Gray and an OC in the time period of Romeo and Juliet, except, with a twist. Pasqua Dragon, a girl who is born with a navigation talent was born in a family of tailors. What's worse, she is arranged to marry someone she doesn't know when she turns 16? Gray is the only son of a family of lace makers. When he is arranged to marry a girl, what'll he do?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Long ago, in Verona, Italy, there was a feud between two of the strongest guilds: Fairytail and Sabertooth. This feud lasted for a long time, competing to be the strongest guild of all. The Magic Council, have no say, except to be make sure justice was put in place.

Pasqua Dragon is the daughter of a tailor family. Her family sides with the guild, Fairytail, and they strongly hate the Sabertooth guild. Pasqua has three older brothers: Natsu, Gajeel and Loke, all very overprotective and affectionate in their own ways. On the year she turns 16, her parents tell her that it's the time for her to get married. Pasqua disliked that idea, stating that she's too young, but her parents already set up the wedding date and the groom. The groom, the son of the lace makers in Fairytail, and the only single child in that family, Gray Fullbuster. Pasqua hates Gray to the core, disliking him and the marriage. But what happens, when Gray sees something in Pasqua that makes the spark between them ignite?

**Heyyo! I got this idea from our LA unit: Romeo&Juliet. Don't worry, it won't be like the legit romeo and juliet thing. I got the idea from one of our persona questions and I couldn't get it out of my mind, so it'll be set in the time period of Romeo and Juliet with Fairytail characters. Completely my own idea, and no plagiarizing! Please tell me if you like! An OCxGray fanfic! ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a bright day in Verona. The people were happy and everyone was doing their own work. Pasqua Dragon wanders around the street and scans the markets and stalls. She takes a sniff of the air with her nose and she smells the food in the air. Her mouth waters and she follows the scent, and in minutes, she finds herself in front of a takoyaki stand. "Three, uhm actually, no five boxes of takoyaki please." Pasqua orders.

The old lady running the stand chuckles and wraps up her order. "That would be 20 jewels." She said.

Pasqua gives the lady one of her dazzling smiles before she pays and goes home with her takoyaki boxes in hand. Pasqua walks along the streets before she ends up in front of her family shop: DRAGON DESIGNS. People would usually mistaken the name of the shop and assume that they mean that they sell dragon designs. But because it was in Verona, they know that it's the tailor's shop, because everyone puts their name on their shop. Pasqua quickly skips in, her shoe almost getting caught at the door. Her older brother, Loke, was showing a couple of ladies the newest dresses caught sight of her and he smiles to her direction. Pasqua smiles back and waves the bag over her head and walks to the back of the store. She finds her mother and father at the back of the room, quickly working on a few dresses and suits. "Ohayo, mother. Ohayo, father." She greets.

Her parents don't lift their heads up, but they reply in the same greeting. "Good morning to you too, Pasqua. Can you please help us with this sleeve? We're quite full o schedule now so can you please tend to that?" her mother mumbles with pins in her mouth.

Pasqua sighs and nods, heading to her respectful seat and starting to work on the sleeve. But her mind starts to wander and she starts working up her old habit again. She takes the needle and starts scratching it on the surface of the wooden measuring board. She scratches the board and starts making a country and drawing irregular shapes. She continues to draw and scratch when she hears an eerie screech. "Pasqua Rosso Dragon! What in the world? You're back to that habit again? Stop at once and look at how you just scratched my lovely board. This is one of the finest in Verona. We can't afford to let you scratch another one of your designs on the board again." Her mother said, nagging her.

Pasqua sighs and blocks all noise away from her mother. "Pasqua? Are you listening to me? You better be listening. This is the nth time you've done this."

Pasqua rolls her eyes. "Yes mother, I'm sorry. I will try not to do it again."

"Try? Pasqua, you will, and don't roll your eyes on me again. We're very busy right now, and if you have time to draw on that board, then use that time to sew that sleeve." Her mother nags.

"Yes mother." Pasqua said, sighing.

"And when are you going to cover your hair? Pasqua, you should know that you have to put up your hair and cover it. It's already enough that you wear breeches and shirts and not dresses." Her mother said.

Pasqua frowns and ignores her mothers nagging and cries. Her mother finally leaves her alone and Pasqua is all alone, sewing dresses, pants, collars, and shirts for four hours straight.

After what seemed like eternity, it was 12 o'clock, and Pasqua was more than happy to take her leave. "Pasqua, remember to come back at 2." Her mother informs her.

Pasqua just waves her hand and heads to her brother's place with the still uneaten takoyaki bag in her hand. "Loke, do you want to go?" she asks.

Loke glances at her. "Sorry Pasqua, dad wants me to work on this." He said through his glasses.

Pasqua sighs but she puts a box in front of him. "I'll be nice and give you one, but don't expect another from me later." She said.

Loke just grins at her and ruffles the girl's black hair. "Thanks Pasqua."

Pasqua just waves her hand and exits the shop, heading towards the forgery which was only a block away. She enters and is greeted a fire blasting in front of her. Knowing it all too well, she coughs at the smoke. "Natsu! What in the world?" she exclaims.

A pink, now gray haired, guy just looks up with a black face and grins. "Oh, Pasqua, you're here. Just an accident happened. That's what." He replies.

Pasqua rolls her eyes. "Seriously? That's the nth time this week. Where's Gajeel?"

"He went somewhere. I don't know." He replies, wiping his face on his shirt sleeve before taking sight of her bag. "Hey, that's takoyaki, right?"

Pasqua just grins and nods. "Yeah, I got four here, so you better be quick and ready. And when I mean ready, I mean clean." She said.

Natsu grins. "What are you talking about? I'm as clean as a whistle."

Pasqua scoffs. "Yeah right. We need to find Gajeel too."

"No need, I'm here already."

Pasqua turns to see Gajeel at the entrance of the door. "Oh Gajeel, when did you come in?" she questions.

"I got here at the part when flame brain said he was clean as a whistle." Gajeel said, obviously pissing Natsu up.

"What did you say, metal brain?" Natsu roars.

"You knew what I said." Gajeel growls.

Pasqua shakes her head. "If you guys want to fight, no food for you."

The two boys immediately transform. "What are you talking about? We've been angels, right Gajeel? "Totally, I think little fish has something in her ear."

Pasqua shakes her head. "Sure, sure, whatever. And stop calling me little fish!" Pasqua yells, running off.

Gajeel and Natsu laugh and they run after their little sister.

During break, they laugh and fight and eat together that they didn't notice how fast time went. "Shoot, it's two. Mother's going to slice me up." Pasqua squeaks.

"Good luck with that fish." Natsu grins.

Pasqua glares at him and punches him. "Ow, what does that mean?" he yells.

"Serves you right." She replies, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Just get going fish." Gajeel said.

Pasqua nods, but before she leaves, she kicks him and leaves, hearing Gajeel shout and Natsu laugh.

Pasqua sprints down the streets and runs to the store, and she enters, facing an angry mother. "Didn't I tell you to come at 2?" she growls.

Pasqua gulps. "What time is it now young lady?"

She glances at the clock and she sweat drops. "2:15?"

Her mother glares at her and grabs Pasqua's ear and Pasqua yelps. "That shows how much you need to listen from now on." She said, letting go of it.

Pasqua rubs her ear and her mother pushes her up the stairs. "We're closing early. Something came up and we have to leave. You put on your best dress and please, put your hair up." Her mother said before leaving.

Pasqua raises an eyebrow, wondering whatever could make them close.

Pasqua chooses a blue dress that has off shoulders sleeves and a full skirt that reaches the floor. She looks at the mirror, her black hair reaching her elbows, straight, not curled. She sighs before tying it up with a blue ribbon and she exits her room, descending down the stairs. Her mother was already for her in her green evening gown, and all her brothers and her father were styled up and waiting for her. "Natsu? Gajeel? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Mother told us to come because it was important. Plus there was food. Who can resist?" Natsu said, before earning a smack from Loke.

"I hope you aren't like that when we get there." He growls.

Natsu opens his mouth but their mother glares at them and the boys quiet down. "We're already late." Their mother said, and she grabs their father's arm before they head out.

The family of six arrives in front of another shop: FULLBUSTER'S LACE. Pasqua hears her brothers growl as they get nearer and Pasqua raises her eyebrow up in question. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"It's that Fullbuster's place." Natsu said.

"Fullbuster? What's wrong with that?" Pasqua asks again.

Before anyone can reply, her mother nudges her. "Hush, they're coming." She whispers.

Sure enough, a woman opens the door and Pasqua was stunned with her beauty. "You must be Ultear." Their mother addresses.

The girl nods. "I'm Ms. Dragon. Your parents called us." She said.

The girl blinks and then opens the door widely, allowing the family to see the girl better; black hair that is piled atop her hair, dark black eyes, pale white skin, and she was wearing a purple dress. "This way please."

The family follows the girl to the dining room where they meet a table full of food and…well people. A man with silver hair and blue eyes sits at the head and a woman with short black hair sits on his right. There were two other boys: one with light blue eyes and silver hair and another with dark black hair and black eyes. The woman breaks her conversation with the man and she catches sight of the family. "Ah, the Dragons. Welcome to our lovely home." She said.

The woman reaches out a hand. "Ur Fullbuster. Just call me Ur."

"Charmed, Judy Dragon." Their mother said, shaking her hand.

"This is my husband, Silver Fullbuster, and these are my two other sons. Lyon," Ur gestures to the silver haired guy, "and Gray." She said, pointing to the raven haired boy.

"Gray? So that's him." Ms. Dragon said.

Pasqua raises an eyebrow at her mother, wondering why she would say that. "And you must be Pasqua." Ur said.

Pasqua curtsies. "Yes ma'am."

"Wow, you're so beautiful. You have a lovely daughter Judy." Ur said.

"Of course, she's my daughter." Judy said with pride.

Ur smiles while Pasqua starts to pink.

"Let's sit and we can eat and talk." Ur said.

Everyone sits and the Dragon boys glare at the Fullbuster siblings. "Is there a problem?" Pasqua questions so silently, only her brothers could hear. A sibling thing.

Gajeel just glances over to her side and then says, "They're our rivals."

Pasqua raises her eyebrows and before she can say another word, Ur claps her hands. "So Pasqua, how old are you?" she asks.

"I just turned 16 miss." Pasqua replies.

Ur smiles. "16? That's a good age if you ask me. Tell me, have you had any suitors or boyfriend? It's okay, you can be honest."

Pasqua widens her eyes, wondering if such questions can be discussed at the table. "Uhm, I don't think I should say; however, I have none and no, I didn't carry an interest in boys or courtship." Pasqua replies.

Ur beams, her smile getting bigger. "Judy, your daughter is spectacular. I want the date to be pushed to next week."

Judy smiles. "That's awesome; I think we can handle that."

Pasqua looks at her mother in question. "May I ask what you two are talking about?"

Her mother and Ur look at her and grin. "Oh I'm sorry, you must be confused as a fish." Ur said.

Pasqua hears her brother's scoff and whisper something about her actually being a fish.

"Pasqua, your parents and I along with my husband, have decided to put you in an arranged marriage with my son, Gray."

Pasqua's eyes widen along with Natsu, Gajeel, Loke, and Gray's eyes. "WHAT?!" The five exclaim.

** HELLO! I'm back! here's my first chapter. **

**long but it's ok. I hope you will like it. And like I said before, this is dated closely to the Romeo and Juliet time frame, so there will be Romeo and Juliet moments and scenes. They just won't come soon. Don't worry, I got my characters for who plays Romeo and Juliet, and no, it's not Romeo and Wendy. Haha. Then this story wouldn't be written well. And BTW, do you guys want another fic that stars the Romeo and Juliet concept and do you want me to write stories that are related to other characters? Like a Gajeel and Levy story? or a Erza and Jellal one? I'm asking you so tell me if you do!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

"Is that real?" Pasqua asks.

"Of course dear. You see, Gray is single, he hasn't had a girlfriend ever and Lyon is already engaged and Ultear, well, she is older than your brothers. And you, you're the only daughter of your family." Ur explains.

Pasqua can feel her blood freeze. "But, why?" Gray asks.

"Simple, we both benefit each other business wise. You see Gray, we are lace makers, and lace is not used unless it's for clothes. For clothes, lace is something that enhances the gown or the dress, and it's a great benefit. We both can switch everything and our business will become a big hit." Ms. Dragon explains.

Gray and Pasqua frown at each other and Gray stands. "If you excuse me." He says, leaving the table and exiting the room, hearing a slam from above.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. It is a shock. I promise, he'll be fine tomorrow." Ur said.

"Oh no, that's nothing to worry about. I understand completely. Now will you look at the time, it's getting late. We have to get going." Ms. Dragon said.

"Of course, Lyon can escort you guys out. And how about we schedule the date to this Saturday?" Ur said.

Ms. Dragon's eyes seem to shine. "Of course, the sooner the better I would say. Good night Ur." She said.

Lyon leads the family out of the room and towards the front door. "Thank you for having us here, we are most thankful. Next time, you come over." Ms. Dragon said.

Lyon just nods and shuts the door.

Pasqua's POV:

We head home and it was eerie silent. "Pasqua, since Saturday is only three days from now, we're going to get your dress fit and boys, I want you to make wedding invitations. Honey, I hope you can find a proper place for the venue by tomorrow." Mother said.

Father nods and just heads to the bedroom. I turn to her. "Mother, I don't want this engagement."

Mother just raises an eyebrow. "Pasqua, you have to. There's no exceptions or turn back." She said.

"No, I refuse. I won't go for the dress fit, I won't have this wedding, ever."

"Pasqua Rosso Dragon. You dare talk back to me? I'm your mother. I've let you do what you wanted your entire life. Why won't you just let me have my way just once?" mother cries, tears springing from her eyes.

I just stop, and think about it. It's true, my mother, allowed me to wear shirts and breeches, even though many people looked down on me. I always had my hair down or in a low ponytail, not in a high bun and hidden under a bonnet. She allowed me to be educated with my brothers even though I was discouraged by many people. Mother even let me know how to fight and be unruly. She let me be free, do whatever I wanted. I guess she did sacrifice many things. Maybe, I should just accept this, but I knew that I wouldn't enjoy it. "Mother, I beg of you, I really don't want this wedding. Please, just don't. Cancel it. This is my last request. Please. I won't draw on the boards, I'll clean my room, I will always wear my hair up, I'll be on time. Just please, don't let me marry that man."

Mother turns a cold eye at me. "No means no. We already accepted it Pasqua. So I expect you to be there tomorrow."

I frown but I obey and head upstairs to my room, and go to my room, changing out of my dress and corset. I let my hair fall down out of its tight bands. I change into a big buttoned shirt and a big pair of pants. A knock sounds on my door. I walk over and open it to see my brothers. I sigh and let them in. Natsu and Gajeel quickly fight to sit on my bed while Loke just takes the chair from my desk. "Pasqua, how are you feeling with this marriage?" Loke asks.

I just shrug. "You have to fight no matter what. We're by your side." Natsu yells, getting hit by Gajeel.

"Quiet down. Mother and Father and probably the whole city can hear you." He said.

Before they can get into a fight, Loke knocks the two's heads together. "This is not the time to get into a fight. So straighten up or leave."

I just stare into empty space, my mind full of thoughts. "Pasqua? Pasqua? Earth to Pasqua?" Gajeel said, snapping his fingers in front.

Blinking out of my thoughts and glances at them. "Yeah?"

"What do you think? Are you going to accept?" Loke asks again.

I sigh and then decide to think again. "I'm going to go and see her."

My three brothers look at me with confusion in their eyes. "Her? Who's her?" they ask.

I look at them with disbelief. "Are you serious? Where else would I go to?"

They try really hard to think and their faces start to turn red with too much thinking. "Nope, who is she? "Is she cute? "Can she fight?" They ask.

My mouth drops open and I officially think they're idiots. "Idiots, you guys are stupid. My favorite priest of the church of course."

As if a light bulb goes off in their heads, they seem to realize. "Oh her? "She's sort of cute, but she's too old for me. "Aw, I was hoping it was someone who can fight."

I have to face palm myself at these hopeless idiots. "But just remember, no matter what she tells you, you have to make your own decision." Loke said.

I nod. "I know, obviously, unlike you guys." I reply.

Before they can all say something, I push them out the door and they land on their butts. "I need to sleep tonight, and I might not be here for the morning so tell mother where I am going to be and so on. Good night." I said before shutting the door, ignoring their cries of pain.

I head to bed, with a lighter thought about going to see her tomorrow morning. I close my eyes and I think about the marriage. Would it be okay? How do I feel? I don't know. I was only shocked, and that doesn't explain anything. I close my eyes, wondering what days will be ahead of me tomorrow.

_ Time skip to morning._

I wake up and quickly find it almost day time. I blink, and remember everything from last night. "CRAP!" I yell and I get out of the bed, grabbing a shirt and breeches along with a handkerchief to tie around my neck. I take a ribbon and tie my hair up to a ponytail and I hop down the stairs, putting on my black shoes. I run out the door, ignoring all the sounds and noises I was producing. I run across the streets, heading towards the church of Verona. I enter and find the woman I was looking for. "Friar Mavis!" I call out.

Mavis turns to see me and smiles at me. "My, isn't this Pasqua?" she calls out.

I just hug her and she just smiles. "Stop calling me Friar too, I'm not your everyday friar you know." She said.

I just smile. "Mavis, I have something really important to ask you."

Mavis smiles and pats down the seat next to her. "Sit down first."

I obey and I try to continue. "So you see, my p-"I was interrupted by Mavis' hand.

"I know why you came here Pasqua."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "You do? How?"

Mavis giggles and responds. "Simple, your husband-to-be came last night for this same problem."

My jaw must've dropped because she had to push my jaw up. "Wait, he came to you yesterday?" I asked.

"Of course, and not only him, your nosy brothers and your parents and future in laws came before you did. Your parents and in-laws came together to ask about this arrangement and your brothers came in last night right after your fiancée left." She explains.

My eyes widen. "So, what do you think then?" I ask.

Mavis just chuckles and pats my hand. "Oh Pasqua, I might as well tell you what I told everyone else."

I anticipate her response and Mavis just smiles. "I said: Love doesn't come at your will but at its own. It might seem unbelievable, but there is always a chance. You can't see it at first, but other people can."

I just frown. "You know, Mavis that just sounds like you only made it up on the spot."

"Ha, you caught me, but just understand what I said. I think it'll benefit you the most."

I frown. "What did you tell everyone else then?"

Mavis laughs again. "Not telling you."

I pout. "Come on, tell me. I came here all the way to see you, but this is all I get? Shouldn't I get a little more love?"

Mavis looks at me and there was that mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You'll see, and maybe next time. And you finally believe in love?"

I shot her a glare and she just pushes it away. "I'm going." I say and Mavis just waves goodbye.

"I don't know if you should pass by the docks, it's supposed to be ugly today since Sabertooth and Fairytail's master's are back today." Mavis said.

I just grin. "Well, that just makes me not want to go. You do know that no matter what, I would never miss the docks."

Mavis just shakes her head. "How unladylike." She mumbles.

"See you around Mavis." I called out before heading to the docks.

I head to my favorite place in the world, the docks, because there's some kind of attraction between me and the sea. I can't explain it.

I head there and sure enough, there is some riot between the two, and I can see my brothers in the midst of it. I roll my eyes, knowing very well that they are involved in it. They all love fighting and they are particular, let's say, regulars of the Fairytail fighting matches, and they're no doubt very strong.

I walk towards the dock, smelling the salty scent of the sea. I walk around when I suddenly bump into someone. "Hey watch where you're going." I said and I my mouth drop at the person/people in front of me.

"Pasqua? Is that you?" he/she said.

I mentally face palm myself as I turn a little embarrassed at my attire.


End file.
